1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to provisioning devices.
2. Background
Many devices are equipped to provide services to users or devices over a network connection. For example, multi-function printers (“MFPs”) may implement web servers and may be able to communicate with remote users via an intranet or even the Internet. Additionally, devices are often configured to operate in a certain environment (e.g., network settings, user permissions, device relationships). Device provisioning prepares a device to provide services to users in an environment.